


First time feeling

by rarepairqueen



Series: A collection of requests [23]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Bad Puns, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Hyuuga being in denail, M/M, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 10:23:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7264090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rarepairqueen/pseuds/rarepairqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Hyuuga doesn't get subtlety and everyone has to spell it out for him.<br/>Ft people hitting on Izuki, bad puns, Kiyoshi being that supportive friend and Seirin being...Seirin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First time feeling

**Author's Note:**

> *glances at word count*
> 
> Uh anyway, by far the longest request/oneshot I've written. It's also taken a long ass time to write between writer's block and my new internship starting so many many apologies for the near 3 week delay anon!
> 
> Also this has a hella long burn but I saw no other way of doing it. And of course my own interpretation of it may not be quite what you were expecting.
> 
> "I would worship you forever if you made a shot of people (males/females) flirting with Izuki and Hyugga getting jealous and trying to prove he's better then them. Fluffy $mut please!!!"

  
"Why are you hiding behind me? What did you do?" Hyuuga asked the point guard who's hands were firmly planted on his shoulders and using him as a human shield. "Did you piss off Riko again?"

"I told her that if someone sent her the song 'Never gonna give you up' then she'd be 'Riko-rolled' and she threatened to hit me with the clipboard!"

"Then quit making puns and get back to warming up dummy!"

"But Junpei, that's abuse!"

"I'll show _you_ abuse if we lose to Kaijo."

Izuki laughed. "Shall I make like a tree and leaf?"

Hyuuga groaned and nodded, gesturing for him to get a move on and join the others stretching on the sidelines. Kasamatsu raised an eyebrow as the other captain approached him, the Kaijo captain wasn't a stranger to dealing with wordplay after having Moriyama on his team for so long.

"I find kicking them tends to help." He remarked as Hyuuga rubbed the bridge of his nose where his glasses left small indents.

"Yeah well I doubt that would stop him, I've nearly suffocated him with a pillow before and even that didn't stop him."

The third year chuckled slightly. "Mori tends to just make bad pick-up lines...hey maybe they should get together and save us both from the horrific puns."

Hyuuga's stomach dropped. The idea of Izuki dating anyone outside of the team made him feel sick. "No. Just no."

Kasamatsu raised an eyebrow again. "If you say so."

Protests and groans from the Seirin team at no doubt another cringe-worthy pun made Hyuuga sigh. He had no idea how he had managed to put up with Izuki's puns for so many years, he put it down to the fact they actually required a lot of thought and he admired how dedicated the other was to trying to lighten the mood. As much as he himself protested at them, there were the rare occasions where he found himself smiling when he overheard them.

Riko seemed to have calmed herself down from trying to abuse Izuki with the clipboard and their practice match with Kaijo got under way. Hyuuga almost forgot all about Kasamatsu's comment until after the match. He was shaking the other captain's hand when he caught sight of Moriyama talking to Izuki, he tried to be nonchalant as he walked over just in time to catch what they were talking about.

He almost wished he hadn't.

"Are you a parking ticket? 'Cause you've got fine written all over you."

Izuki laughed, his cheeks were a little flushed as the other team's shooter tilted his head to the side and smiled. Hyuuga felt a lump in his throat as he processed what had just happened, Izuki was getting hit on and he was not okay with that.

"Alright dumbass." He remarked as he nudged Izuki's side, he cast a warning glance at Moriyama and made a mental note to tell Kasamatsu to tell the other to back off. "We gotta get going."

"But Junpei we were just getting to know each other more~" Izuki sighed dramatically. "Why you gotta ruin it?"

"Because I think Riko's still pissed off at your comment earlier."

Izuki rolled his eyes but nodded. "See ya around Yoshi~"

Moriyama smiled and managed to mumble out a goodbye before Seirin left. Hyuuga waited until him and Izuki were walking home together to bring it up. "So, first name basis already?"

"Hm?" Izuki replied, shoving his hands in his pockets as he glanced at Hyuuga.

"You and Mori."

"Oh yeah, well he appreciates my puns." Izuki shrugged with a small smile. "He laughs at them instead of threatening to kill me."

That made Hyuuga's stomach twist a little more. He cleared his throat as he tried to work out what to say. "You know I'm not serious when I--"

"Yeah I know." Izuki cut him off. "It's just...it's nice to have someone actually laugh at my jokes y'know?"

The rest of their journey was somewhat stifled by the awkwardness. Hyuuga felt worse now for bringing it up, of course it was natural for Izuki to want someone to laugh at his jokes, he didn't make them for any other reason after all. They got to the corner of the street where they'd have to part, usually Izuki made a remark or a poorly thought out pun but today he simply smiled and said he'd see Hyuuga the next morning.

The captain wasn't sure what he was feeling, but he didn't like it. He kept thinking about how Izuki's face lit up at the stupid pick up line, how he hadn't seen that elation in a while, not since he agreed to be captain of the team at least. He hoped to hell that Izuki hadn't gotten the rival shooter's number.

 

* * *

 

It had been a few days since the practice match with Kaijo. Hyuuga was still trying to figure out exactly what this feeling was when he got a phone call from Kasamatsu, it was as he was walking to Izuki's house for a Saturday afternoon 'study session' that would probably turn into video games and gossiping.

"So I was thinking--"

"Tell me your idiot shooter doesn't have Shun's number." Hyuuga cut him off.

"Rude brat." Kasamatsu scoffed. "And no he doesn't, although he's been talking about him which is _why_ I called you."

"Eh?"

"I was thinking about how you very quickly shot down the idea of them dating...and I asked Ryouta because he's more socially intune with your team because of 'his Kurokocchi'. He says that your behaviour reminds him a lot of how Aomine was in middle school--"

Hyuuga somewhat tuned out what Kasamatsu was saying until the other captain sighed heavily.

"Basically what I'm saying is he thinks you have crush on your best friend."

Hyuuga ended the call. He shook his head as he ignored the captain trying to call back. He didn't need the likes of Kaijo getting involved, especially Kise of all people. Izuki opened the front door with his phone in hand and Hyuuga wanted to scream at Kasamatsu for even planting the idea in his head. As they settled down to work through their homework, he started thinking about how Izuki had said 'it's nice to have someone laugh at my jokes' and figured that he'd have to prove that he actually found some of them funny.

It meant he'd have to suffer slightly but if it meant he didn't lose Izuki to a rival team then he'd gladly do it.

"What's up first then?" He asked as they took stock of the number of subjects they had work due in for.

"Biology? We're both terrible at it."

"Hardly." Hyuuga sighed. Izuki started chuckling and that was the warning sign that he was about to start making puns.

"Say, where are chromosomes located?"

"...I don't know?"

"In their chromohomes." He finished, smirking as he waited for Hyuuga to groan over-dramatically. He was caught off guard by the faintest chuckle and the shaking of Hyuuga's head.

"You've said that one before." He replied.

"Oh? Okay, what do you call a pair of chromosomes?"

Hyuuga raised an eyebrow. "Bromosomes?"

"Junpei you ruined it!" Izuki sighed before breaking into a fit of giggles. "You should be my bromosome."

"I thought I already _was_ after all the years I’ve put up with you."

Izuki laughed again and shrugged. "You make it sound like you _sulfer_."

"...I thought we were doing biology not chemistry..."

"What do you call a scientific plant? Chemis-tree."

Hyuuga shook his head as he laughed, more at how Izuki was now on a roll and there'd be no stopping him. He noticed how the other's mood seemed to have picked up since he laughed, maybe it meant more to Izuki than Hyuuga thought.

"Wanna hear a joke about potassium?"

Hyuuga could see that one coming a mile off. "K."

"Junpei stop ruining them!"

"You're laughing though!"

"That's not my point!"

"So you're a pencil now?"

Izuki shot him a puzzled look.

"A pencil without a point, is pointless." Hyuuga grinned. Izuki's eyes lit up as he giggled, laying back on the floor of his room and completely abandoning his work. They laughed a little more before Izuki sighed loudly.

"...so what prompted all that hm? You never make puns with me."

Hyuuga's cheeks flared. "No reason."

"I call bullshit~ Is this cause Yoshi was flirting with me?"

"Psh, no." Hyuuga lied. "Well, it's more that you said it was nice to have someone laughing at your puns. I figured that it wouldn't hurt..."

Izuki sat up and smiled. "Well...I appreciate it Junpei. I didn't realise you'd act like this...maybe I should've said it sooner."

"J-Just don't tell the others. They'll never let me hear the end of it."

"So this is just a thing between us now is it?"

If he had worded it any other way then it wouldn't have sounded so suggestive. Hyuuga's heart flipped slightly as Izuki caught his gaze, the cool misty grey eyes that could be so unreadable some days.

"I guess?"

Izuki hummed. "Okay."

They got back to their work, the faintest sense of unspoken tension in the air as a few lamer puns were tossed back and forth. Hyuuga internally sighed and then cursed himself for being unable to figure out what was really behind all of this. He had put it down to just not wanting Izuki fraternising with the enemy, but his own reaction to Izuki implying they now had a secret between them - well a secret that didn't involve an embarrassing childhood story - said otherwise.

 

* * *

 

"So we're going to Touou tomorrow for a last minute practice match." Riko declared as they finished practice for the day. "Make sure you all get enough sleep and bring a change of clothes unless you wanna walk home in your game jerseys."

"Yes _mom_." Koganei teased, getting a death glare for his comment before Mitobe tugged him out of reach of the infamous clipboard.

Hyuuga sighed, he never really liked playing Touou. Him and Imayoshi didn't have the best of relationships and he found Sakurai infuriating to play against. At the mention of their rival, Kagami immediately started declaring he'd take on Aomine and win this time, Hyuuga just ignored him and let Kiyoshi deal with the ace.

 He was still battling with his inner turmoil over how he reacted to Izuki being hit on. He wanted to believe it was just because they were that close, that he was looking out for his best friend, that he only wanted the best for the other. He was the first one that Izuki came out to, he was the one who accepted him for who he was without question, he hadn't even thought about his own sexuality as he held his best friend that summer evening.

"Junpei~" A cheery voice snapped him from his thoughts. He shook his head slightly as he returned to reality, clutching his shirt in the locker room and Izuki leaning against the bank of lockers with a raised eyebrow.

"Sorry, did you say something?" He asked, adjusting his glasses.

"Hm? No, I just walked in and you looked deep in thought about something. You'll go grey if you worry too much."

"Who said I was worrying huh?" He remarked with a slight smile, shrugging on his shirt and noting how the other was already dressed to go home. "And so what if I go grey?"

Izuki laughed. "Old man Hyuuga."

"None of-- _what_ did you just call me?"

"Old man." Izuki repeated without hesitation, although he took a tactful step away.

"Say that again, I dare you." Hyuuga challenged with a slight smile

Izuki smirked, putting his hands up in defence as he took another step back. "Old man Hyuuga."

The captain moved quickly despite the exhaustion from practice, Izuki laughed as he tried to bat the other's hands away from tickling him, backing up against another bank of lockers. In a last ditch effort, he caught hold of Hyuuga's wrists and held them either side of him, smiling as they both let out a breathless laugh. Hyuuga swallowed, feeling Izuki's breath across lips as he braced his hands against the lockers, the point guard's fingers still wrapped around his wrists.

Izuki tilted his head to the side, his smirk softening into a smile as he blinked slowly. "Remember the time you tickled me and I kicked you in the stomach?"

"A few inches lower and I probably would've kicked you back out of spite."

He laughed. "What was it you said? '*I'll never be able to eat again*'?"

"Sh-Shut up! You kicked me hard okay?" Hyuuga stammered, backing away slightly. In the back of his mind he was panicking, some of their teammates were still around and any of them could walk in and see them like this, but he couldn't exactly tear himself away from Izuki's grasp...not that he really wanted to.

"So, Touou match tomorrow?" The point guard asked, changing subjects rather quickly. "Are you gonna be able to keep your cool around Imayoshi?"

Hyuuga snorted. "What can I say, he's an asshole."

"You're not the one who has to mark him." Izuki rolled his eyes. "At least you get Sakurai, I have to put up with the devil incarnate."

Hyuuga had to laugh at that, Izuki rarely spoke ill of their opponents but referring to Imayoshi like that made him feel a little better. It was nice to know it wasn't just him who felt uneasy around the other captain.

"We should...get going. Riko might kill us if she finds us like this." Hyuuga murmured.

"You make me sound like a blood-thirsty tyrant." A voice startled Hyuuga, causing Izuki to crack up in a fit of giggles and release his wrists. The captain glanced at the doorway where Riko was stood with her arms folded, a knowing smile on her face along with a raised eyebrow. "Kiyoshi's been waiting for you two for nearly twenty minutes."

"Shit yeah I said we'd walk home together." Hyuuga cursed, rubbing his forehead.

Riko rolled her eyes. "And what exactly does 'like this' mean hm?"

Izuki was too busy trying not to laugh any harder as Hyuuga's face reddened. "Nevermind." Hyuuga uttered, collecting his bag and gesturing for Izuki to hurry up. "See you tomorrow Riko."

She shook her head and watched as Izuki followed suit, she nodded slowly as she put two and two together. As the captain walked ahead she caught Izuki's arm and waited until Hyuuga was out of earshot.

"Are you two a thing yet or what?" She hissed.

He shook his head. "I don't think the captain gets subtlety."

"Give me a break..." She sighed. "Fine go on, get the hell out of here and don't be late tomorrow."

Izuki nodded, jogging to catch up with Hyuuga. Kiyoshi smiled warmly as he joined them just as they were walking out of the school gates, Hyuuga had launched into a rant about how bullish Kagami was whenever it came to playing Aomine and the other two just nodded and let the captain vent. Izuki couldn't help but notice how he didn't seem to want to let the trio fall silent. Eventually Kiyoshi managed to get a word in and shut the older male up with a somewhat patronising pat on the head.

"And that's enough ranting today. Your blood pressure is probably sky high."

"And what?" Hyuuga challenged, batting Kiyoshi's hand away.

"Can't be healthy--"

"For an old man." Izuki interrupted and narrowly avoiding a playful slap to the back of the head.

"Quit calling me an old man!"

"Or what?"

Kiyoshi sighed, the amount of times the childhood friends ended up bickering like this was too damn high. He laughed along with it, though secretly he wished they wouldn't be so loud as they walked through the suburbs. Hyuuga was a very proud person and didn't take personal attacks too kindly, yet Izuki managed to get away with the playful teasing that no-one else could, it was something nearly everyone in the team had picked up on and most had come to the same conclusion.

Hyuuga had it bad for Izuki.

No-one actually knew if he was gay though. Kiyoshi wasn't as close to Hyuuga as some of the others so he didn't think he'd be trusted with that information, he had asked around though but no-one had any solid idea. Riko had known him longer than anyone except Izuki but if she knew anything then she wasn't saying. The centre hadn't dared ask Izuki though, the team had been trusted enough to know the point guard was that way inclined but it wasn't exactly broadcasted to the world, nor did they really treat him any differently.

Either way, most of them had picked up on this fondness that the captain possessed for his best friend and it was getting to the point where someone would have to intervene.

"Anyway, I suppose I'm gonna have to think of some inspirational speech to make tomorrow...or some new threats to use against Kagami." Hyuuga sighed as they reached the familiar street corner. Kiyoshi lived closer to Izuki so when they walked home together he would always walk the final few streets with the point guard alone, leaving the captain to make his own way home.

"Have fun with that, and make sure you get some sleep." Kiyoshi replied as they paused.

"Wanna walk to school tomorrow morning?" Izuki asked them both.

"Yeah sure, meet here at half seven?" Hyuuga sighed.

"Sounds like a plan, don't oversleep like you did last time~"

"I swear to god Shun I will end you."

Izuki laughed as Hyuuga pretended to be offended. As uptight as the captain could be, when they were outside of school and practice his more light-hearted side came out. Kiyoshi shook his head and took a step away, gesturing for Izuki to follow, the smaller boy nodded and smiled at Hyuuga before the captain waved and parted from their company.

It didn't take long for the two of them to sigh.

"He really doesn't see it does he?" Izuki asked.

"See what?" Kiyoshi replied.

"...you don't..."

"Hm? I know you're gay."

"That's not what I was referring to..." Izuki murmured. "Maybe I need to be more obvious about it."

"Oh you have a crush on captain?"

Izuki's cheeks flared. "Well, I mean--when you put it like that."  He uttered. "I guess."

Kiyoshi smiled, so it wasn't everyone's imagination that Izuki was teasing Hyuuga a little more than necessary. "So are you gonna tell him then?"

Izuki shrugged. "Maybe. I don't wanna freak him out, he was great when I came out to him but I don't know how he'd react to...that. What do you think?"

"Honestly, I don't know. You've known him longer than any of us so you should know him the best." Kiyoshi replied, slowing their pace as they neared Izuki's house. "I'd say tell him."

Izuki nodded, smiling weakly as they reached the front gate. "Don't tell anyone about this though, at least not our team..."

"Say no more. My lips are sealed." Kiyoshi replied.

"Thanks, see you tomorrow Teppei." Izuki smiled again as he dug out his house key. Kiyoshi nodded and continued on his way home, this new information on his mind along with the impending match with Touou. He got the feeling that the two were about to collide in the worst way possible.

 

* * *

 

Hyuuga didn't get much sleep that night. He couldn't get comfortable and when he did his mind wouldn't shut up. When the sun rose he groaned, he somewhat dreaded the match ahead of him that day, if it was any regular practice match then he'd be fine but no, it had to be _Touou_ of all teams they were playing against. He dragged himself out of bed and got ready for the day, silently cursing Riko for organising this match.

When he met up with Izuki and Kiyoshi on the street corner, he sensed that he had interrupted a conversation as they both fell silent at his arrival. He raised an eyebrow as they exchanged a glance.

"Something I miss?" He asked.

"No." Izuki quickly replied, taking a step forward. "Come on, let's get going." He added.

Hyuuga gave Kiyoshi a puzzled look, the other just shrugged as they followed the point guard. The day passed slowly, most of the team were looking forward to the encounter with their rivals, Kagami was fired up before they even reached the other school's gymnasium.

"Will you calm down already baka?" Hyuuga sighed as the ace made to start stripping out of his clothes in the middle of the court. "Save it for the match."

The other first years laughed as Kuroko shoved Kagami towards the locker room, Hyuuga rolled his eyes and looked to Riko for some kind of help but she was too busy talking to Momoi to answer his plea. He herded the team into the locker room and sighed heavily, he really wasn't in the right mindset to be dealing with this.

"Cheer up Junpei~" Izuki chimed, nudging him slightly. "It's the weekend after today."

"Yeah thank god for that." He sighed as he stripped his shirt off and rummaged around his bag for his jersey. He felt a set of eyes on him and for the briefest of moments he felt a little insecure. Glancing up, he met Izuki's gaze for a split second before the other cleared his throat and averted his gaze.

"Anyway, uh should I take the freshmen out and start warming up?"

"Yeah, you do that." Hyuuga replied. "I'll be out in a minute."

Izuki smiled and rallied the excitable freshmen together before ordering them out onto the court. Hyuuga waited until the point guard was out of the room before sighing loudly. Koganei and Tsuchida exchanged a glance as Kiyoshi chuckled.

"Something wrong Hyuuga?" Koganei asked.

"No." The captain replied.

"Doesn't look like it." Tsuchida added. "You've been acting weird since that Kaijo match."

"Have not."

"Have too~" Koganei smiled. "Ever since Moriyama started flirting with Itzuki~"

Mitobe had the sense to cover Koganei's mouth with his hand before anymore remarks left his lips. Kiyoshi raised an eyebrow and gestured for the others to leave. He may not be the vice-captain but he certainly carried some authority as they nodded and quietly left to join the rest of the team.

"Spill it." Kiyoshi remarked. "Tsuchida is right, you've been acting weirder than usual."

"How?" Hyuuga demanded, pulling on his jersey and readjusting his glasses.

"Well as soon as the Kaijo match ended and you saw Izuki talking to Mori, you made your way over there. Then when you heard Mori flirting with him you demanded we leave straight away. Then Riko told me she found you caging Izuki against the lockers yesterday and that's just the past week. You're always teasing each other and it's beginning to rouse suspicion."

Hyuuga really wanted to slap Kiyoshi for speaking so frankly. "...s-so?"

Kiyoshi rolled his eyes. "Really Junpei? Are you in denial?"

"D-Denial about what?"

"The entire team can tell you have a thing for him. Even the freshmen."

Hyuuga's throat went dry, he didn't want to acknowledge that Kiyoshi was right. He didn't want to acknowledge that _that_ was the reason he had been feeling weird the past week. Having a crush on his best friend was the last thing he needed.

"...I don't." He said quietly, hands shaking as he zipped up his bag.

"So you just get jealous over other people flirting with him for no reason?" Kiyoshi asked, stretching as he made for the door. "Doesn't really add up Junpei."

The captain was left alone in the locker room. His stomach twisted slightly just at the thought of the rest of the team thinking he had a thing for Izuki. He wasn't even sure himself if he did. After a few moments of silent cursing, he sighed heavily and made his way out onto the court. Izuki had already sent everyone off on a lap of the court as their final warm up and Touou's basketball team had just arrived - minus Aomine of course.

"You okay?" He asked as Hyuuga slowly began to start stretching.

"Been better. Didn't get much sleep last night." He replied, not strictly lying. "My form might be a bit off today."

"I'm sure you'll be fine." Izuki smiled. "Once Sakurai starts scoring more points than you, you'll go into clutch time."

Hyuuga snorted as he knelt down to retie the laces on his sneakers. "Maybe. Maybe not."

Izuki hummed, absentmindedly placing a reassuring hand on Hyuuga's shoulder, rubbing circles into the other's skin. Hyuuga swallowed, fingers shaking as he continued to tie his laces. The point guard quickly retracted his hand when the team returned from their warm up lap. Touou were just gathering themselves together when Riko started her pre-match talk. Hyuuga and Izuki set of on their own warm up lap whilst everyone else was distracted, not saying anything as they quickly lapped the court and rejoined everyone.

The moment Hyuuga was dreading came, he had to greet Imayoshi and pretend to want to be playing against him. The rival captain put on his unsettling smirk as he offered his hand to Hyuuga, he really didn't like being around the third year but he had to put that aside as he took the other's hand and shook it.

"Aomine not around?" He asked, gesturing to the rest of the first string who seemed more or less ready to go.

"He will be." Imayoshi remarked, glancing over at Seirin. "Question is, do we even need him in order to beat you?"

Hyuuga snorted, dropping his hand and raising an eyebrow. The referee blew his whistle to get the teams assembled. After a punishing first quarter Touou were ahead by four points, Sakurai hadn't started shooting yet so that was a plus in Hyuuga's mind. Riko gave them a supportive team talk and assured them that it was just a practice match so nothing much was at stake. Kagami was getting restless having not battled Aomine yet and Hyuuga was starting to go down the same path, albeit for slightly different reasons.

Izuki nudged him as the referee signalled for the second quarter to begin, he sighed and cracked his neck muscles without much thought as he passed the other. Seirin seemed to get their shit together just as Sakurai began to take more and more shots, Imayoshi was giving Izuki a hard time so stealing the ball fell to the rest of the team.

By the time half time rolled around, Aomine had arrived, Touou had stretched their lead and Hyuuga was on the verge of going into clutch time. Kagami was practically pacing the locker room ranting about how Aomine always shows up late and how disrespectful it is. If Hyuuga hadn't been lost in his own thoughts then he would've heard Kiyoshi and Riko lecturing the ace.

"Junpei." Izuki snapped his fingers in front of the captain's face. "Aren't you gonna say anything?"

Hyuuga hummed in response, gaining a slight sigh from the other. "Let Kagami go against Aomine. I'll handle Sakurai. You keep Imayoshi busy and the rest will fall into place."

Izuki raised an eyebrow, he knew Hyuuga's clutch time personality was more serious than his usual one but something was off. The point guard couldn't quite put his finger on it as they returned to the court, the captain cracking his neck muscles again for good measure as Imayoshi smirked.

"Finally got him riled up hm?" The rival captain remarked.

"What's it to you?" Izuki replied.

"Now the real fun begins."

Izuki shot him a puzzled look. There wasn't really much time to dwell on it as the match got under way again. As predicted Aomine and Kagami quickly started dominating the game between them, the few times the ball was released from either of them it went straight to one of the shooters who wasted very little time. Izuki found himself permanently marked by the other point guard, normally he wouldn't think much of it and just put his faith in the others but with Hyuuga acting weird and not showing any sign of passing, he was getting more and more frustrated.

"Captain just pass the ball!" Koganei shouted from the bench as Hyuuga found himself boxed in by Wakamatsu and Susa, Touou had figured out that he wasn't passing and had swapped their marks around to exploit it.

For once, clutch time Hyuuga actually listened. He quickly passed the ball backwards, intending it to be swiped up by Izuki or Kagami. Imayoshi had other ideas. The other captain batted the ball away from Izuki's fingers and into Aomine's grasp. As the miracle scored Izuki let out a irritated sigh.

"You're such a pain in the ass." He uttered to Imayoshi.

The captain laughed slightly. "If I'm a pain in your ass...we could just add more lube." He murmured, getting up in Izuki's face, close enough for the smaller boy to smell his sweaty scent and grimace.

"Gross."

"Come now Izuki, you swing that way don't you?" He hummed as Kiyoshi set to restart the game. "The things I would do if I had the chance..."

Izuki tried not to rise to the occasion, Imayoshi was one of the most vile people he had met - Hanamiya was certainly up there on the list too - and he had no intention of even entertaining the third year's ideas.

"Shut up and get back to the game."

Imayoshi smirked. "Why? Afraid I'll expose you? I know hardly anyone outside your team knows. I only know because Momoi picked up on it whilst watching you play, something about your body language and your stance. Either way, imagine how the press at the Winter Cup will treat you if they know--"

Izuki didn't think twice, he only moved his leg a little but it was with enough speed and force to trip the other up. Unfortunately the referee didn't take too kindly to it and fouled him. It succeeded in not only giving Touou another few points but also snapping Hyuuga out of his weird trance.

"What got into you? You've never fouled."

Izuki shrugged, not really wanting to get into it there and then. Hyuuga wasn't about to drop it - not when Riko was brandishing her clipboard again - so he called a time-out and sent the other three back to the bench. Izuki folded his arms across his chest as Hyuuga stood there in silence, sweat beading on his forehead as he waited for the point guard to explain himself.

"...he knows I'm gay." He uttered. "And he started trash talking."

"So you tripped him up?"

"He was saying that he was going to tell everyone, the press at the winter cup, the other teams, I mean I know Kaijo already knows but they're more like our friends than rivals."

Hyuuga felt his blood boiling. It was one thing to trash talk, it was another thing entirely to threaten to ruin someone's reputation. He started thinking of irrational things to do in order to get back at the other, none of which involved playing fairly.

And then an even more ludicrous idea came to mind.

"Beat him to it then."

"Huh?" Izuki didn't seem impressed as he unfolded his arms and raised an eyebrow. "You saying what I think you're saying?"

"Make a statement. Don't let him ruin you, just--beat him to it."

"How do you propose I do _that_ Junpei? Grab a megaphone and shout it off the roof? Write a message in the sand? Oh wait I know, I'll just walk up to a guy and kiss him, I'm sure Teppei will agree--"

The idea of Izuki kissing Kiyoshi made the last dregs of Hyuuga's resolve shatter. He grabbed Izuki's wrist like the other had done in the locker room the previous day and tugged him closer, catching him off guard as his other hand steadied his waist and fingers dug into the waistband of the point guard's shorts.

"...he doesn't need to."

Izuki's eyes widened, bewilderment flickering over his face as his lips parted to try and say something. Now that he was in this situation after the months of trying to rationalise that his best friend was oblivious to all the flirting, he wasn't quite sure what to do. They were stood in the middle of the basketball court at their rival school with everyone watching.

Everyone was watching. That was Hyuuga's point. Imayoshi couldn't use his sexuality against him if he flaunted publicly.

"So that's why you've been acting weird." Izuki breathed.

Hyuuga's nerves were starting to catch up to him, the previous anger over the comments made was quickly beginning to fade and clarity was rushing through him. He was literally inches away from kissing his best friend in front of a room of people.

He hadn't even come out. He hadn't even thought about it in detail. He hadn't _planned_ this. This was just a spur of the moment action fuelled by suppressed desire and jealousy over watching everyone else fawn over Izuki. The comments he overheard in class from the girls about how cute Izuki was, how they thought he was a great guy and 'if it wasn't for his puns then I'd date him' remarks that reminded the captain that he was one of the only people who could actually laugh at them. The chain of events that had led to this moment all seemed to click as he realised just what he had been in denial about.

Now here they were, in the middle of a game, inches from each other as the years of friendship hung in the balance of what happened next.

For someone who didn't do well in times of courage, Hyuuga was keeping himself relatively calm. In the split second that Izuki took to blink the captain leaned down and pressed his lips to the point guard's. A short gasp left the smaller boy as he pulled away just as quickly, blush creeping over both of their faces as the captain locked eyes with Imayoshi.

"Problem?" He asked as Izuki tried to regain his cool-head, releasing the other's wrist and stepping closer to his rival.

Imayoshi wasn't quite sure what to make of the display, it was almost like a challenge and a warning in one gesture. "We still have a game to finish." He remarked, shrugging as he chose not to pursue the challenge, not that day anyway.

Izuki was still bewildered as Riko demanded an explanation before play started. He knew she was secretly happy that it had finally come to a head but she was furious at the timing. Hyuuga deflected their coach's lecture and seemed to sink back into clutch time without prompting. The point guard wished he could focus as easily.

The rest of the match was a bit of a blur. Kagami and Kuroko worked together to claw back some of the points they had lost but Touou still won by double digits. The team didn't seem overly upset, disappointed yes but upset, no.

It wasn't until Kiyoshi said he was going to walk Riko home that Hyuuga remembered what the centre had said. He didn't argue though, nodding and continuing to walk home with Izuki. They were silent for a while, neither wanting to confront the subject so bluntly. Hyuuga sighed loudly as they neared the street corner.

"Oi...my parents work late on Fridays--"

"We need to talk." Izuki interrupted. "I-I can't...what happened on that court Junpei..." He looked so unsure of himself, conflicted, as he stopped walking.

Hyuuga felt like a jerk. "...I...I know. And I agree. We need to talk."

Izuki smiled weakly. "Your house then?"

The captain nodded, the walk to his house was even more stifled than the rest of the journey. He was thankful that his brother had chosen to stay at a friend's that night as they kicked off their shoes and sat in the well-kept lounge. Neither really knew how to broach the subject. Hyuuga awkwardly asked if Izuki wanted a drink and left to get some water - seeking clarity in the kitchen for a few moments. He came back to find his best friend with his head in his hands.

"Hey...come on." He murmured, setting the two glasses of water down and pulling him into a hug. "Shun...I..."

"Tell me you didn't just to do it to prove a point to Imayoshi." Izuki uttered.

"...I didn't...I-I...I'm not sure what--"

"You _kissed me_. That's what you did. You told me that Kiyoshi didn't need to agree to my stupid idea and then you _kissed_ me."

Hyuuga nodded, rubbing Izuki's back as the other buried his face in his shirt. "I-I should've asked--"

"Just be blunt with me Junpei. You owe me that much." Izuki stated, shoving himself away from the captain's hold. "After all the shit we've gone through..."

Hyuuga would've done anything to summon his clutch time personality in that moment. "You want me to be blunt?"

"Yes! I just fucking said--"

"Fine. I got jealous when I found out people were hitting on you." Hyuuga interrupted, feeling his face heat up in embarrassment. "I got jealous thinking about you being with anyone else, I don't know when it started but it just _did_ and I-I don't want you to date anyone else Shun. I want you. _I_ want you."

Izuki was quiet for a few moments, taking the glass of water and drinking half of it in one go. "You mean to tell me that you've had feelings for me and you didn't..." He trailed off. "You know how many people have asked me if we were dating? If we were an item? Literally everyone who knows us has asked me at some point if there was anything going on between us. Junpei I've had to tell them time and time again that 'I don't know if he's gay' and 'he's probably straight.'. Do you know how much that pained me to admit?"

Hyuuga felt a lump in his throat, he felt terrible. He hadn't wanted to make Izuki feel awkward by discussing his own sexuality, he hadn't wanted to be that guy who assumed his gay best friend would hit on him. He wanted to be better than that, Izuki deserved better than that in every way plausible.

"I...I've only...I wasn't sure until I saw you with Moriyama." He admitted in a small voice. "Kiyoshi had to fucking spell it out for me as well. I'm a fucking idiot Shun--"

"Don't...you're not...I-I should've said something. I should've been straight with you when I started--"

"But you're not straight." Hyuuga remarked before he could stop himself.

Izuki's eyes widened. Hyuuga wanted to scream. He had just tried to make a pun at the worst possible time and he was probably about to ruin everything.

A few agonising seconds passed before Izuki let out a breathless laugh.

"...are you fucking kidding me?" He chuckled. "Junpei seriously?"

Hyuuga wasn't sure if the laughter was sarcastic or not.

"Of all the times you could pick to make puns, you chose--" He broke off with a sigh. "Sometimes you really know how to get under my skin."

Hyuuga sensed the change in mood before Izuki even moved. The point guard set his glass down on the table and immediately moved closer to Hyuuga, avoiding eye contact as he straddled the captain's lap without a word and caged him against the couch.

"...Shun?" Hyuuga uttered, unsure what exactly Izuki was planning on doing as their gazes met.

He felt his throat go dry as he saw the raw desire in his best friend's eyes, a heat stirred inside him as he tried to swallow. His palms were sweating as Izuki leaned closer, resting his forehead against Hyuuga's before dipping his head lower. Hesitant lips met each other, actions emboldened by a small whimper leaving the smaller boy's throat and he pressed himself closer. Hyuuga's hands shakily moved to Izuki's waist as he parted his lips. This exchange was much slower than their first. Izuki's fingers left the couch and trailed over Hyuuga's shoulders, relaxing as he pulled his lips away to take an unsteady breath.

"...well that escalated..." Hyuuga whispered, studying the point guard's expression. "..quickly."

"I couldn't help it..." The other replied, ducking his head and pressing his lips to Hyuuga's neck. "Do you know how long I've wanted to do this?"

The captain swallowed. "H-How long?"

"Two years." Izuki sighed into his ear. "Two years Junpei."

Hyuuga let a small whimper as he felt Izuki pull away, bringing his hand up to cup the other's cheek as Izuki regarded him with a slightly anxious expression. "R-Really?"

He let out a breathless laugh, smiling weakly as he leaned into the other's touch. "You really don't get subtlety do you?"

"I--" Hyuuga was going to object but thought better of it. "...I guess not. The entire team thinks we're...know I've..."

Izuki nodded. "I was starting to wonder, I'll admit I thought for a while maybe you didn't like me in that way and you were just treating me differently because we were best--"

Hyuuga shook his head, drawing the point guard's lips back to his own, swiping his tongue over the other's bitten bottom lip as Izuki let out a small squeak. Fingers rubbed circles into Izuki's waist, noses bumped as they started to get bolder with their actions. Slowly, the smaller boy's hands trailed down Hyuuga's chest, pushing himself back gradually and regarding the captain with glazed eyes. For a moment they were both silent, thoughts racing as fast as their hearts.

"I think we've crossed that line now." Hyuuga murmured.

"You think?" Izuki remarked breathlessly, shifting his weight slightly as his legs began to protest at being spread for so long. A low moan passed through Hyuuga's lips as the friction between them reminded him of the heat stirring within him. The point guard raised an eyebrow as he felt the other's grip on his waist tighten slightly. "Oh so it's like that is it Junpei?"

"Huh?"

Izuki smiled coyly as he slowly rolled his hips, watching as Hyuuga's cheeks reddened in part embarrassment and part flusteredness. Another soft moan escaped the captain as he felt the other's bulge rubbing against his. Izuki closed the gap between them with another kiss, planting his hands either side of Hyuuga's head and pressing his chest against the other's and urging him to lean back into the couch.

"I get the feeling you don't mind that we've crossed that line." Izuki breathed against Hyuuga's lips.

"Hm...so what now Shun?" Hyuuga murmured back as the point guard pressed against him.

"I want to show you how much I love you, I want to give everything I have to you Junpei." Izuki spoke softly, nuzzling Hyuuga's neck.

"Gee you make it sound like you wanna marry me." The other chuckled, running a hand up Izuki's back and rubbing circles between his shoulder blades.

"Maybe one day." Izuki smiled shyly.

Hyuuga's cheeks flushed pink slightly as Izuki giggled. He cleared his throat as his hand found the other's and he linked their fingers together. They sat in comfortable silence for a few moments, exchanging kisses before Izuki rolled his hips again and gained another low moan from the captain.

"Bedroom?" Izuki whispered as he felt the other exhale against his neck.

"Bedroom." Hyuuga agreed.

They made their way upstairs to Hyuuga's room, fingers still linked together right up until the point guard found himself being ushered to lie down on the sheets. He smiled as he felt Hyuuga's lips on his neck, his heart racing as the fantasy he'd had for two years was finally coming true, the hidden feelings finally being recognised and returned just as openly as he was showing them.

Fingers slipping under the hem of his shirt bought him back to reality. He scrambled to unbutton his shirt until gentle hands took hold of his.

"Calm down." Hyuuga breathed in his ear between kisses. "We have time to take it slowly."

"I don't wanna take it slowly Junpei...I want you now...I've always wanted you."

"But we don't need to rush..." Hyuuga hummed, releasing his hands and taking over the task of unbuttoning Izuki's shirt. "Just savour the moment shun."

Izuki huffed slightly but hummed in agreement. Lips against his distracted him, tongue swiping against his gaining a whimper from him.  He ran his fingers through Hyuuga's hair, knocking his glasses slightly but neither of them commented on it. The captain's fingers trailed over newly exposed skin, gently rolling the sensitive peaks of Izuki's chest and gaining a sharp gasp from the smaller boy.

"You like that?" Hyuuga whispered as he broke away from Izuki's lips and tweaked the other's nipple again.

"Y-Yeah..." Izuki breathed with a shy smile. Hyuuga returned the smile and lowered his head to run his tongue over the peak and close his lips around it, he was nervous of course but he drew comfort from the fact that Izuki was just as inexperienced and nervous as him. Izuki's soft moans punctuated the silence, back arching up against Hyuuga's lips and legs slowly wrapping around the other's waist, pulling them closer.

Hyuuga swapped to the other nipple as he rolled his hips against Izuki's, a stammered moan leaving him as he felt how hard the other was. The point guard's hands gently cupped his face and drew him back for a deep kiss, whimpering into his mouth as fingers skimmed over his shirt and tugged at it in a silent gesture. He did his best to not break the heated embrace as he battled with the buttons of his shirt and shrugged off the offending garment. Calloused fingers immediately ran down his chest, causing him to shiver involuntarily and Izuki to giggle breathlessly.

"I had no idea you were so sensitive Junpei." He whispered as Hyuuga pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"Says you." Hyuuga remarked, letting his own fingers stray to gently tweak Izuki's nipple again. He trailed his hand down the other's body and halted at the waistband of his pants, glancing up as his thumb brushed over the fastener. "So...are we really gonna..."

Izuki raised an eyebrow before smiling shyly again. "Only if you want to...I-I'm easy either way."

"Well do _you_ want to?" Hyuuga asked, trying and failing to keep the nerves out of his voice as the idea sunk in. The day had been enough of a whirlwind of emotions already without the mental image of fucking Izuki being planted in his mind. Although he had no doubt his mind that being responsible for the other being a moaning and whimpering wreck underneath him would be a sight to behold.

A brief pause passed before Izuki drew him in for a soft kiss, slowly moulding his lips to the captain's as his free hand slipped between them and popped the fastener on his pants. He opened his eyes mid-kiss and broke away to inhale a shaky breath.

"I do Junpei..." He exhaled as he found the other's hand and coaxed him to slide his hand into his pants and indulge himself. Hyuuga's breathing hitched as the pads of his fingers brushed over hot fabric and felt the slight dampness already collecting in one spot. "I've thought about it so often," He continued as Hyuuga gently cupped his bulge. "how you'd take me, leave hickeys for everyone to see the next day. How nothing else would matter in the moment, nothing at all."

"Shun..." Hyuuga murmured, pulling his hand out abruptly and seizing Izuki's hand. The point guard didn't need prompting, he immediately worked Hyuuga's slacks open and slipped his hand under the waistband of the tenting boxers. the captain let out a sound caught between a moan and a whimper as he steadied himself over the smaller boy, panting as fingers wrapped loosely around his cock and teasingly stroked him.

"Bigger than I thought..." Izuki coyly whispered, giggling slightly as Hyuuga's cheeks flared red and lips connected with his in an attempt to stop him saying any more embarrassing things.

A more heated kiss followed it; tongues swiping against each other as they both let out weak whimpers and sharp inhales, somewhere in the haze Hyuuga broke away and left a trail of open-mouthed kisses on Izuki's neck. Hands tugging and easing the point guard out of his remaining clothes and a surprised gasp leaving the smaller boy's lips as their cocks rubbed against each other for the first time.

"I-I didn't...fuck.." He breathed as he reclaimed Hyuuga's lips, scrambling to grip the other's shoulders and anchor himself as Hyuuga let out a small chuckle.

"And I thought I was the one to be easily flustered."

"N-Not the time to be..." Izuki panted, loosening his hold enough for Hyuuga to finally rid himself of his clothes.

As he found himself caged against the bed all train of thought left him, he regarded Hyuuga with lidded eyes as the captain bit on his lip, savouring the sight under him of Izuki completely naked and flushed with desire. Izuki swallowed, wetting his lips as his chest rose and fell with each quick breath. Now that he really looked at Hyuuga he could easily pick up on the other's toned muscles and the faded stretch marks, he wasn't sure if he had always been able to see them or whether seeing his best friend and crush in this new light had bought them to his attention. His gaze roved down the dips and bumps of subtle abs and to the trail of dark hair, he felt his cheeks heat up even more as he took in the sight of the cock brushing against his own. He could feel the heat rolling off Hyuuga and the friction was enough to make him moan softly as he watched precum dribble between them.

Hyuuga gently rocked his hips forward, leaning closer and catching Izuki's earlobe between his teeth. "We're really doing this huh..." He exhaled.

"Yeah." Izuki murmured.

"I-It's both our first times right?"

"Y-Yeah...I-I don't really...I've only fingered myself a few times so I don't know if I'll even be--" Izuki's cheeks flared red as he confessed this fact to his crush.

Hyuuga silenced him with a soft peck on the lips, ignoring the mental image of his best friend fucking himself with his fingers. "It's okay, we'll go slow and see how...what happens." He rested his forehead against Izuki's, his heart was racing as the reality of the situation crashed into him, he hadn't so much as fantasised about it and now he was agreeing to...well _do it_.

He pulled away slightly before thinking better of it, catching hold of Izuki's wrists and tugging him to sit up. The point guard let out a small noise of surprise as he found himself being held close to Hyuuga's chest, strong arms wrapped around him and calloused hands splaying on his back. A hot puff of air accompanied the soft lips pressing against his as he instinctively cupped Hyuuga's face to deepen the kiss. His legs tightened around Hyuuga's waist as the other shifted slightly to sit on the bed, feeling fingers tracing the groove of his spine as he dipped his tongue into Hyuuga's mouth with a low moan.

The light friction between them was causing both of them to exhale ragged breaths and blush furiously. Izuki could feel his cock rubbing against Hyuuga's, drawing more sharp gasps from them both. Without any warning, Izuki trailed a hand down Hyuuga's chest and tentatively took hold of his cock, stroking it slowly as the kiss broke with a startled moan from the captain followed by fingers digging into Izuki's lower back.

"I didn't think to ask...but do you have any lube?" Izuki panted as Hyuuga pressed open-mouthed kisses to his jawline and neck. "'c-cause this'll be hard without--"

"I got some..." The other replied, loosening his hold on Izuki to set his glasses right. Izuki let out a small chuckle before taking his glasses off him and leaning back - giving Hyuuga a nice view of his arching body - to set them on the night stand. As Izuki pulled himself back to Hyuuga's embrace he was greeted with a low moan and the sharp sting of teeth on his neck along with the swipe of a tongue . He shuddered slightly, wrapping arms around the other and holding him closer.

"A-Ahh! J-Junpei..." He whined, arching his body closer to rub against Hyuuga's, the heat inside him stirring dangerously as the other bit down harder at hearing and _feeling_ his name resonating from the point guard's throat in such a manner.

Raking his fingers down Izuki's back, Hyuuga pulled away and reclaimed his lips in a more heated exchange, his body reacting to Izuki's gasps and actions faster than his mind could process them. After biting on Izuki's lip and feeling the other's ragged exhale, he pulled away again and regarded him with lidded eyes. Both of them were panting, blushing and daring the other to move first.

Izuki moved first, mirroring Hyuuga's actions and kissing his neck, licking at the point he felt the other's pulse singing. He grazed the skin with his teeth which was enough to prompt Hyuuga to grip his waist tighter. The mess of precum collecting between them was starting to become more noticeable as he reached his hand down again and smeared it around the head of Hyuuga's cock. He kissed his way up Hyuuga's neck, along his jawline until he caught the other's ear lobe in between his teeth, hand still stroking Hyuuga's cock agonisingly slowly.

"Junpei?" He breathed.

"Hmm?" Hyuuga borderline-moaned back, already beginning to lose himself in how good the other's fingers felt wrapped around his cock.

"Where's your lube?"

Hyuuga let out a breathless chuckle, he was half expecting Izuki to say a line straight from a porno with how he went about it. He turned his head to meet the other's gaze and nodded back towards the night stand where his glasses now lay. Izuki took the hint and pulled away with a smile. Hyuuga swallowed as he watched Izuki shuffle away from him and dig around in the drawer, his gaze roving over the curves defined by muscles built up over time. He faintly wondered how different Izuki had looked two years previously when he first started crushing on him.

The thought process was cut short by a foil packet hitting his chest, Izuki raised an eyebrow as he held up the half empty bottle of lube. The captain shook his head slightly as he felt the judgemental glance, his hands were shaking as he held the foil packet that he had thrown into the drawer 'in case of emergencies', an emergency like him suddenly confessing to his best friend and the two of them ending up in his bed. Yeah, that kind of 'emergency'.

"Stop overthinking it." Izuki murmured, kissing his cheek before stealing his lips in a soft exchange. "Don't worry about that right now," he whispered, plucking the packet from Hyuuga's fingers and replacing it with the lube, "this is much more important."

Hyuuga nodded, regaining some of his confidence as he uncapped the bottle. He wasn't an idiot, he knew the basic premise of sex but knowing it and actually doing it were two _very_ different things to him. Izuki watched as he poured some of it onto his fingers, nodding when he glanced up for reassurance.

"You sure you want to do this?" Izuki asked quietly. "You don't have to if you're not--"

"Yes." Hyuuga cut him off. "I do. I've...I want to."

Another reassuring smile graced Izuki's calm face as he shuffled closer, bumping his nose against Hyuuga's and starting to guide Hyuuga's slick fingers to his entrance with a slightly sweaty hand. "O-One at a time...I need time to relax."

Hyuuga nodded, stealing his breath as he gently rubbed at the sensitive area. He exhaled shakily as he pressed his finger in, he expected resistance but he didn't expect how tight the other was _or_ how Izuki would whine against his lips.

"You okay?" He whispered, half scared he had done it too quickly. "Shun?"

"Y-Yeah." Izuki breathed, resting his forehead against Hyuuga's. "Your finger is just bigger than mine."

"Oh my god please don't say--"

Izuki let out a breathless giggle. "I'll say what I like, unless you want to gag me that is."

"Shun don't- I can't deal with that kind of dirty talk right now." Hyuuga pleaded, daring to start slowly curling his finger and thrusting it in and out. Izuki let out another whine and dug his fingers into Hyuuga's shoulders as his thighs quivered. "S-Shall I add the second?"

Izuki hummed, rocking his hips forward and causing their cocks to brush against each other again. "Please..."

The second finger made a lot of difference as Izuki moaned loudly, pressing back and starting to fuck himself on Hyuuga's fingers. The tightness only amplified the lewd sounds created by the lube and the captain's fingers moving in and out of the other. Hyuuga would've been embarrassed had it not been for the sounds coming from Izuki's mouth that made him want to hurry things along before he came too early.

"Shun...I-I...god you sound--fuck." Hyuuga breathed, his brain definitely taking a back seat as he felt his cock aching for release just at the sight and sounds alone. "God I want--"

"Shut up." Izuki moaned, roughly kissing him to demonstrate his point before pulling away. "Fucking...fuck this feels so good."

Hyuuga curled his fingers again, thankful his family was out when Izuki threw his head back and cried out for something. He had a pretty good idea of what the point guard wanted. Withdrawing his fingers gently but quickly, Izuki whimpered at the loss until he heard the crinkle of foil and laboured breathing. He hung his head as he leaned against Hyuuga and tried to regain his breath, his eyes opening slightly to watch Hyuuga's once again shaking fingers roll the condom on and give a few quick strokes. Slowly, he met the other's eyes, with no glasses obscuring his view he could see how intense his captain's gaze was; the deep green eyes pooling with something caught between excitement and nervousness.

A gentle hand cupped Izuki's face, bringing their lips together slowly as the other hand coaxed him to move. He felt the lube being rubbed against him, cool in striking contrast to how _hot_ he felt both inside and out. He felt highly strung, as if teetering on the edge of a cliff about to fall into the ocean below, the slightest of nudges could and would push him over.

The pressure against his entrance made him mewl slightly, knowing what was about to come. He pressed back as a hand on his waist steadied him, his arms wrapping slightly tighter around Hyuuga's neck as he felt his body submit. The first few agonising seconds caused him to bite on his lip, the discomfort almost too much to bare as he felt Hyuuga press deeper.

"Talk to me Shun..." Hyuuga breathed, leaning forward and brushing his lips against Izuki's ear. "Too much? Too fast?" His voice was wavering as if he was trying not to cry, in reality he was just trying to keep himself from cumming and making this whole situation hideously awkward.

"G-Give me a second." Izuki panted, he spent a few seconds breathing heavily as he tried to relax. He rocked his hips slightly, getting used to the sensation of his inner walls being rubbed as his cock begged for attention. Hyuuga moaned at the sight before resolving to take care of Izuki himself, stroking the weeping cock as he slowly started to thrust up.

It took a few thrusts to make them realise this wasn't the best of positions, carefully Hyuuga eased Izuki back so he was laying on the bed before resuming in his slow, deep thrusts. The change in angle caused Izuki to mewl again as he felt himself being eased open more and more, tension he didn't know he had was being soothed as Hyuuga pressed a little deeper.

"H-holy shit...I'm not gonna..." The other male breathed, he had already been pushing it before they changed positions, since pressing deeper and deeper into Izuki he couldn't put it off any longer. "Shun--I can't."

Izuki nodded, wrapping his legs around Hyuuga's wait and pulling him deeper still with a slight cry of discomfort, he didn't mind as he felt the other's hips slam belated against him and the cock inside him fill out a little more. He briefly thought about what it would've felt like to have been truly filled before a hand on his cock abandoned that train of thought.

"Junpei wha--"

"Shhh, let me." Hyuuga panted, very out of it as he sloppily stroked Izuki's cock. It didn't take long at all for the point guard's back to arch and him to cry out as he spilt into Hyuuga's hand and across his own stomach.

As he became aware of his surroundings again, only a few minutes had passed if that, Izuki blinked and tilted his head to meet Hyuuga's gaze. The two of them felt their cheeks heat up as reality well and truly crashed into them.

"...that was probably terrible sex." Hyuuga stated quietly, feeling slightly self-conscious not to mention embarrassed that Izuki had outlasted him.

"...but do you regret it happening?" Izuki replied, keeping his gaze on the other.

Hyuuga swallowed. "No, why would I? I was just stating it was probably terrible."

Izuki laughed. "Honestly Junpei? Is that all your hung up on?"

"Well _yeah_. Psh, I mean I love you and everything but--"

"You love me?" Izuki interrupted, eyes wide and a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

Hyuuga's face went redder than it had gone all day. "I-well--platonically yes and...I...yes romantically too..." he babbled.

Izuki laughed again, shuffling closer. "and now you're back to the 'socially awkward captain' are you hm?"

"I didn't hear you say you reciprocated my feelings."

"Psh, I've loved you for two years dummy." Izuki teased playfully. "You've just been too oblivious to notice."

Hyuuga faked a sigh. "What else have I been oblivious to then hm?"

Izuki smiled, leaning closer still and kissing him innocently. "If only you knew."

With a breathless laugh and a shake of his head, Hyuuga wrapped an arm around Izuki and pulled him close, burying his face in the point guard's neck and peppering the warm skin with light kisses.

"So I guess we're a thing now..." He hummed in the other's ear.

"Yeah, who wants to tell the team?" Izuki replied, running a hand through Hyuuga's hair.

"Didn't you say they already worked it out?"

"Yeah but there's an ongoing bet."

Hyuuga spluttered and pulled away to check Izuki wasn't just fucking with him. "Seriously?"

"Well you made it kinda obvious and so did I." Izuki giggled. "Come on, what do you expect from our team eh?"

Hyuuga rolled his eyes, sighing heavily as he ran a hand over Izuki's side and rubbed circles into the other's curves. "Fine, I guess I'll tell them..."

Izuki giggled again, stealing his lips in a lazy kiss before pulling away and relaxing into the bed, his eyes slipping shut slowly. Hyuuga would've demanded he stayed awake to at least put some clothes on before his parents got home, but the other looked so peaceful and god-like as he drifted into a slumber. With a small chuckle, the captain pressed a kiss to Izuki's forehead.

"I love you Shun." He breathed, deciding that he should at least shower and leave a note making up some excuse about both of them being exhausted so his parents didn't come bursting in.

"Love you too Junpei..." Izuki murmured, half asleep as he opened his eyes enough to sleepily smile at his lover.

 

* * *

 

It only took one text being sent to Kiyoshi to ensure that the entire team knew about the two of them finally becoming official. Hyuuga swore up and down that the bet was stupid, especially when it came out that Kuroko had won - stating that their confession would've come about because of a rival captain. Maybe the rumours about Kuroko's absurd luck weren't just rumours after all, regardless, the two of them didn't think much into it.

There was still the small matter that Hyuuga's parents didn't know he was gay, but that could wait until he had to awkwardly explain away a hickey left by his oh-so-considerate boyfriend.

He wouldn't have it any other way though.


End file.
